Anastasia Rasputin
Anastasia Rasputin (アナスタシアラスプーチン, Anasutashia Rasupūchin) is the Fourth Master of the Snake Tree Guild and is the youngest to take the title in the history of the guild. Appearance Anastasia has long blond hair that reaches her waist and blue eyes. She wears glasses and is almost always seen wearing a green suit, a white shirt, white gloves, a red ascot and a silver cross. Anastasia is also known to smoke some kind of cigar. Personality While she tries to keep her emotions under control, she is known for her nasty temper which normally shows itself as an unnerving grin that is void of any humor. Since becoming the Master of Snake Tree, Anastasia's temper has been kept under far better control than it had ever been while she was a normal guild member. Because of her clear efforts at controlling her anger the rest of the Guild respects her even more, knowing that this new control is because she wants to live up to the expectations of being the Guild Master. However, that just makes her temper all the worse and scarier when it has been lost. History Anastasia became the Master of Snake Tree four years ago after the death of Grigori Rasputin III. Ten years ago, when she was 12, a former guild member taught her Guns Magic which she has become extremely proficient at. The year before she became the Master, Ulfr taugh her Smoke Magic when he learned that she had taken up smoking. Synopsis Magic and Abilites Smoke Magic: a Holder Magic that allows Anastasia to control and manipulate smoke for different kinds of moves, whether offensive or defensive. She was taught this magic by Ulfr Ahlberg when she took up smoking five years ago. *'Smokescreen' (煙幕, Enmaku): Anastasia fills the area surrounding his opponent with smoke in order to blind and disorient them. *'Smoke Fake' (偽物を吸う, Nisemono o Suu): Anastasia creates multiple copies of themselves made out of smoke. The Smoke Fake is capable of attacking her target, though without as much strength as she can. With herself mixed in with her Smoke Fakes it makes a very effective attack strategy. *'Smog' (スモッグ, Sumoggu): Anastasia sends putride smoke at the opponent in an attempt to make them too ill to continue fighting. The smoke also acts similarly to Smokescreen by limiting her opponent's field of vision. ' Guns Magic': a Holder Magic loads their guns and fire Magic bullets that never miss. Anastasia can also fire magical bullets which are condensed magical energy. Supposedly she was taught this magic by a former member of the guild, ten years before she became the Master. *'Flame Shot' (難ショット, Nan Shotto): Anastasia shoots multiple fiery bullets towards the enemies at once, setting them aflame or causing serious burns. *'Water Shot' (水ショット, Mizu Shotto): She shoots a single bullet of pressurized water that can cut through just about anything. *'Spark Shot' (ショットをスパーク, Shotto o Supāku): Anastasia shoots multiple electrifying bullets towards the enemies at once, making them collapse to the ground, numb, from being electrically shocked. *'Smoke Shot' (煙ショット, Kemuri Shotto): only used if she doesn't have a cigar for Smoke Magic. She shoots a bullet that acts like a smoke grenade so, upon impact, the bullet creates a dense and thick cloud of smoke to blind opponents. Master Marksman: Anastasia has been practicing Guns Magic for ten years''' and has become extremely proficient in its use and at hitting what she aims at. Even without the assistance of the magic's "never miss" factor, Anastasia is unlikely to miss. Trivia *Appearance is that of '''Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing from Hellsing *Anastasia was taught both of her magics by other members of Snake Tree Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Snake Tree Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Mages Category:Holder-Mage